


3 different shades of blonde

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I can't even, Supergirl smut, Threesome, What Was I Thinking?, i can't explain this anymore, the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: 3 characters3 times the romance3 times the stupiditykara is NOT supergirlI think I've proven my point.I have also proven that i am truly insane by giving this a shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wanna save your sanity? don't read this unless you want to see supergirl differently from now on because I can now not watch the show without imagining this. tempted, aren't ya? Think, episode 9, blood bonds, with Supergirl and Kara in Cat's office together, because that's what started this stupidity. How does Cat not instantly ask for a threesome, with the way she looks at them... I... no... I can't even explain my thoughts right now...
> 
>  
> 
> The artwork can be found on my Tumblr, I'm unsure how to post artwork here.

3 Different Shades of Blonde  
by superkara  
This defies pretty much every part of the show, and changes it on a huge level. Let me get this straightened out for you by pointing out the major changes, so that no one's confused. Or at least, less confused.   
One: Kara Danvers and Supergirl are two different people. They are NOT one and the same. Following me so far? Good. Moving on...  
Two: Kara Danvers is assistant to Cat Grant/reporter to Cat Grant/girlfriend to Cat Grant/lover to Cat freaking Grant! All in one convenient and beautiful package. Next...  
Three: Supergirl is someone else other than our beautiful Kara Danvers. So essentially I'm inventing someone new here, Rao help me do this gorgeous hero justice, and I hope you think she's as beautiful as I envisioned and therefore, created.  
Four: This is fucked up. I hope you cackle at this the way I did.  
\------------------------  
Rating: E  
Category: F/F/F?(BASICALLY A THREESOME OF STUNNING BLONDES!)  
Pairing: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/ Supergirl  
\------------------------------

 

Cat Grant is a jealous human being.   
Or... the Supergirl AU where Kara Danvers is not Supergirl and is at an interview with Supergirl and falls in love with Supergirl, her one idol in life. Cat is intrigued, not to mention slightly taken aback by her very affectionate girlfriend taking an interest in another girl, a girl who happens to be a superhero. Cat is jealous, but also interested in both girls, and invites Kara to invite Supergirl to her penthouse, and things get kind of heated...  
\----------------------  
Part 1, Vanilla or Mocha  
"I want you to take the interview, Kara." Cat said affectionately, twirling Kara's pretty dirty blonde hair in her fingers as she spoke, trying to tease Kara into knowing she could do it. Kara, her beautiful assistant, who over 4 years at Catco had gone from faithful assistant to perfect girlfriend to the one and only Catherine Grant, Queen Of All Media. "Why don't you want to? I thought you liked her."  
"I do." Kara said immediately, defending the one and only Supergirl like she often did these days, with Supergirl being her idol. Supergirl was the one true hero, in a world now filled with such god like people, that Kara truly admired. As far as Kara could see, Supergirl was a one away from the rest, a special treat among a mile of candidates. Cat knew why Kara didn't want to, but pressed for the vocal answer anyways from her naive young girlfriend/lover/assistant. "I do want to. Supergirl is amazing, and I can't believe you actually got her to agree to an interview." Kara said softly, her eyes on the sky above Catco Worldwide Media as if she could see the heroine herself, but Supergirl wasn't around. Probably busy somewhere across town. Doing what she did best. "But," Kara continued, turning back to meet Cat's eyes. "I don't want to do it because it's so very important. It's such a big chance, that I'd be petrified to do something wrong."  
"That's exactly why I gave it to you, my Kara. I know there'd be no one better qualified to handle it." Cat whispered, taking Kara's fingers in hers as she spoke, squeezing them gently. "You know more about me than anyone in the world does, even more than I've let on with my previous marriages. Kara, you are the only one who can do this right, and besides, you want to be a reporter. You are a reporter, I've assured that for you. So report her for me. Go meet your idol, ask her about her beautiful blonde hair if you want, ask her about her gorgeous cape, whatever you wish. I gave it to you not as a job assignment, but as a chance to meet the one girl besides me that you truly admire. I gave it to you so you could meet her, and I know you'd go to great lengths for that chance."  
Kara stared at Cat for a long moment in silence, meeting those beautiful hazel eyes with her own, and then hugged Cat so hard she feared for Cat's health. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't be happier.  
Cat laughed and eased her back, running her hands down Kara's arms as the younger woman settled back, a huge grin still on her lips. "I'd worry you have superpowers, if I didn't know better. Go gather your things, Kara Danvers. Your interview with Supergirl begins in an hour at Noonan's. She agreed to meet you there, so go. And grab me a latte on the way back."  
"Vanilla or mocha?"  
"I'm not vanilla, and neither are you, my dear girl. I know that well enough from our experiences. But honestly, I think mocha isn't us either. I think we're more exotic than that. I like my vanilla moments with you, no doubt, but I think we're more of a salted caramel mixed with white mocha and sprinkles of nutmeg..."   
Kara laughed and smiled as Cat walked away, still muttering flavours and spices, and grabbed her bag and her notebook, and went off, heading into her first real interview with a girl she admired more than she did her own life.  
\-----------------  
Kara shifted in her seat for the tenth time in as many minutes, and leaned forward to pick up her salted caramel mocha for another sweet and salty sip when a shimmery blue sleeved wrist settled a cup down a foot away and made Kara glance up in surprise.  
Kara gasped at the girl before her, unable to speak. So this was Supergirl.   
Kara was practically starstruck, her eyes locked to Supergirl's vibrant blue ones.   
"Hi. You're the one doing the interview, right? Kara, is it?"   
"Y... yes. Yes, it's Kara. Kara Danvers." Kara said, trying to move over her stumbling words as she reached out her hand to shake Supergirl's hand. "It's amazing to meet you, Supergirl."  
"As it is you. I've heard quite a bit from your boss when she said you'd be the one taking the notes."  
"Oh god, did she say something ridiculous? What did she tell you about my clumsiness and nerdiness?"  
"Nothing bad, I promise you." Supergirl laughed, shaking Kara's hand eagerly. "She raved about you. Told me wonderful things."  
"Well I am her assistant and her girlfriend. She has to say that." Kara joked, but meant it in full.  
"Yes, I saw the tabloids. Though, to be frank, at first even I couldn't believe that the one and only Cat Grant is once again romantically involved. Considering her past relationships and her publicly swearing that she would never remarry. I guess you were the special one out. But we're not here to talk about Catherine Grant. We're here for this interview, and at the moment, I have no emergency," Supergirl paused and settled into the free armchair across from Kara, sweeping her cape to the side and arranging it over her lap gently as she sat down. "So ask away. I'll answer as best I can."  
Kara sat down and blushed, not even sure where to begin. She hadn't exactly ever done this before. As she flipped through her notebook for a blank page, she noticed the drink that Supergirl had brought for herself and stopped at the code of it marked on the side. A peppermint white mocha. Different. Certainly not what Kara had expected from the girl of steel. But then again, the girl of steel was one in a million, so why shouldn't her drink be as special as she?  
Finding a blank page, Kara opened her paper of questions she'd thought of, and asked the first one. "Can you tell Catco a little bit about your powers?" Kara asked, setting a recorder on the counter next to her drink.  
"Well," Supergirl laughed, smoothing her hands over her cape as she chuckled. "It has to do with earths yellow sun and the difference in gravity here than it was on Krypton. I could dwell on the details, but we'd be here all day."  
Kara smiled. The girl's laugh was infectious, and Kara immediately got the impression that Supergirl was a very kind person, perky and fun loving. Much like Kara herself. And damn, Kara wasn't supposed to be paying attention, but Supergirl was damn beautiful in person. The girl was a stunner. Her hair was a darker blonde than Kara's, though a definite blonde, and then it shifted into a stark gold once it reached her shoulders. All over, it was darker, but seemed brighter. And her eyes. Kara had blue eyes, she was a natural blonde with light blue eyes and didn't stand out, so she thought. Cat, thought she was very differently beautiful. Kara thought the opposite. Cat was the beautiful one, with completely light blonde hair and her hazel/green eyes. But here was Supergirl, dark blond shifting to gold, and such bold blue eyes that Kara thought she might faint. Kara swore that, if anyone could stare into those eyes, they'd see heaven.  
"I'd love to know about the flight. Does the cape help somehow?" Kara asked, breaking herself out of her wandering thoughts. This was an interview, not a date. As if such a chance would ever manifest itself. Just the thought proved to Kara that she must in fact be delusional. And, Supergirl was an alien, essentially. That would be weird.  
"It helps center me. Aerodynamics and all that. Sometimes I hit these air pockets, and the wind... the cape helps me find balance."  
"That's... actually kind of amazing." Kara gushed... practically bursting from excitement.  
"It is. When I first realised I could fly... oh my god... I'll never forget it."  
"How old were you? If you don't mind my asking?"  
"I was 14. I had just been here for maybe a week."  
They continued like this for maybe two hours, Kara bringing an endless flood of questions and Supergirl happily answering most of them, casually twisting around others she didn't prefer revealing. Only after both had finished their drinks and decided to grab a delicious scone each, they finally parted and Kara watched in awe as Supergirl lifted into the sky at a short run, much like a plane lifted off of a runway, and she was gone. All Kara heard was the sonic boom once she was maybe a kilometer up, and then she saw nothing except sky, a very faint breeze flattening Kara's skirt to her thighs as the echo from Supergirl's takeoff got past her.  
\----------  
Kara spent the next hour explaining everything very happily to a very composed Cat Grant over dinner, and a very happy Carter Grant who muttered petulantly that he also wanted to meet her. Kara promised to take him along if such a chance ever came up again, and after some lengthy pleading, Cat agreed.   
"I'm glad it worked well. You gave us enough info for the next 3 issues, Kara. You did amazing work." Cat said softly after Carter had retreated to bed and Cat and Kara had moved to the living room to watch Homeland. "But, you must be sleepy. I had the intention of thanking you properly, my Kara, but I suppose it can wait if your sleepy. Tomorrow's Tuesday, layout plans, so I'll be busy at work early, but tomorrow night..."  
" 'm not that sleepy." Kara said quickly, stopping Cat's train of thought by scooting closer and slipping into Cat's lap easily as she did all too often lately.   
"I didn't think so, Danvers." Cat said with a lazy grin, running her hands immediately along Kara's toned body and lifting the hem of her tank top to drag the shirt over her head and drop it messily on the sofa beside them, Cat's hands immediately coming in behind Kara to her fancy black bra. The girl had been through Cat's bedroom drawers again, clearly. Cat couldn't mind in the least.  
The end. For now.  
Part 2 coming soon.


	2. Taking Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Supergirl grow closer. Cat gets curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the stupidity continues!

Part 2, Taking Off  
\-------------------------  
Part 2 of the story I stupidly called 3 Different Shades Of Blonde.  
Supergirl and Kara grow closer after an accident, and Cat grows curious about Kara's feelings towards the heroine.

The next 2 days passed in a blur, finalizing layouts and writing articles. Kara was about done proofreading her final article when she heard more than saw a flash of bright red and blue fall from the sky. Kara looked up into the bright sunlight, wincing at the bright light, and gasped when she saw a familiar cape streaking through the sky, followed by a bunch of what looked like a mix between lizards and humans. Kara wandered to the railing, her tablet discarded on the red lounger behind her, and watched Supergirl do as she had explained in Kara's interview, using her cape to right herself and then attack back at this group of... what were they?  
Kara watched in silence as Supergirl fought among these aliens, more defending herself than fighting, there were so many of them. Kara gasped as Supergirl took a big hit, and then cheered silently as she fought back, effectively attacking back.   
Where were the other heroes that continuously protected this city? Supergirl seemed alone in this battle, they had to be late. Did superheroes ever do late? Was that even a thing?  
For maybe 5 minutes Kara watched them fight an intense battle, and then Kara gasped. Suddenly something from below shot up, a lightning strike of sorts, and Supergirl was hit head on, straight in the chest. Kara gasped, her hands gripping the glass railing with crazy force, and watched as Supergirl stopped fighting, and... fell. Kara moved as quickly as possible as Supergirl fell fast and hard, and fell right onto Catco's balcony with a thud so loud that the railing cracked into splinters and the tiles beneath Kara's feet splintered into thousands of shards and chunks.   
It took a moment for Kara to finally remember to breathe, noticing that Cat was standing in the doorway to the deck, just as shocked and surprised. Immediately Kara rushed over the heroine, settling beside her and gently placing her hand over the hero's shoulder, barely daring to touch her.   
"Supergirl?" Kara asked softly, unsure of what else she could say.  
For a long moment, everything was deathly quiet, and them a bunch of vibrant colors shot past the balcony at lightning speed, and in the same second Supergirl turned over and fought to stand, hissing at the obvious pain in her back.  
"Hey, careful. Are you okay?" Kara asked quickly, standing and helping Supergirl up, keeping her hold on Supergirl's hand tight.   
"I'm okay. Nothing broken, just might have to sit a few minutes." Supergirl laughed, wincing as she ran her fingers through her hair and felt the pain of hitting her head at such force. So even superheroes felt pain sometimes. Kara looked off to where Supergirl was looking and gasped at the sight of Superman waving at her. She waved back and nodded barely, and laughed again as he sped away after the rest of the gang of heroes.  
Kara was about to join her in her laugh, but stopped cold when Supergirl lifted her hand to her forehead and leaned over the railing, suddenly looking very dizzy and very sick. Kara didn't even think as she raced forward and wrapped one arm underneath the hero and slung Supergirl's arm over her own shoulder. Quickly she helped Supergirl to one of the loungers and helped her sit back slowly. Kara nodded gratefully but sat up and took a deep breath. "I just need a few minutes of sunlight, and I'll be back out there."  
"A few minutes, Supergirl, you fell a couple kilometers out of the sky, you were hit by... what the fuck was that lightning! You... if this balcony hadn't been here..."  
"I would have crashed right through Catco. I'm grateful too, but I apologize for this deck."  
"It's not a big deal. I'll refurbish." Cat said then, making her presence known as she handed Kara a bottle of ice cold water, and Kara in turn handed it to Supergirl, who gratefully accepted the bottle.   
"Thank you, Ms. Grant."  
"Not a problem." Cat said curtly, and vanished back into the office for something.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked, genuinely scared, and Supergirl nodded slowly, smiling at Kara.   
Cat watched from inside, behind her sofa, as Supergirl nodded with a smile and Kara nodded back immediately, smiling as well. Cat narrowed her eyes at the pair in curiosity, wondering about Kara. The way she was smiling at Supergirl, so openly, happily, genuinely caring for the heroine, made Cat's heart faintly skip a beat. Damn.   
In what felt like a tidal wave of shock, Cat realized that she'd made a massive mistake sending Kara on that interview. Young, sweet, personable Kara. Perfect and lovable and special. She should have seen it before, wondered how she hadn't the other night at dinner, or after when they ended up snuggling to sleep on the living room sofa together while Homeland played on mute in front of them. Right now as Kara and Supergirl spoke on the balcony outside and Cat watched, she saw something she'd ever only seen Kara do for her. Kara had that glance in her eye. That look. It was minor, but it was there nonetheless. A faint vibrancy in her light blue eyes that Cat had dubbed to be Kara's bedroom eyes. A gaze that Cat relished in, and now, now those icy blue beauties were focused on someone else.  
Cat's lips parted at the immediate realization of her mistake, as she watched them from a few feet away. So simple, she'd never have thought. But she'd done it so easily and it was so fatal to everything she now barely held onto.  
Because Kara was falling in love with Supergirl. And if Cat had any indication, any smarts in seeing emotions, and she'd had so with Kara back in the beginning as they'd grown past assistant and boss, then so was Supergirl.  
Okay, a bit short, but now it starts to get interesting.  
The end. For now.  
part 3 coming soon.


	3. Heroes and Heartbreakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat grows jealous, and Supergirl gets closer. Kara falls fast.
> 
> Sorry this took ages. I got so lost in fics that I had to push it away till months later. One more chapter to go, a few weeks, maybe. I promise.

Cat sat at the kitchen counter drinking her 8th glass of bourbon, wondering what she should do. She looked around her empty penthouse living room and sighed quietly. Not loudly, she didn't want Kara to hear her. Kara was at the house, at least for the moment she still was, asleep in Cat's bed after a night that almost managed to make Cat believe that Kara would never break her heart.

Almost.

Barely there.

Just about perfect.

If not for Cat's unrelenting mind that kept showing her the truth of her stupid mistake, if her mind didn't keep replaying it in her mind, Cat would have believed every moan Kara made, every hiss as she came apart beneath Cat's touch. Cat sighed into her glass. She shouldn't have sent Kara on that interview. To meet Supergirl. She should have put Kara on article duty, like the faithful assistant she was, and sent James Olsen or anyone else that she wasn't madly in love with. But no. She'd sent Kara. Her Kara. Her one perfect love. And it could be costing her everything. Again.

Cat sipped again at the dark, rich liquid in her glass as she considered things sadly. On one hand she should reprimand Kara for even looking at another woman. At anyone else. But deep down, Cat knew she couldn't do that. Not really. Cat was the one at fault here. Kara was a twenty something beauty with the world at her disposal, and Cat was not. Cat was 43, married and divorced twice, with two sons, and a media empire that required her 24/7. She had a ristretto shot latte addiction and 5 am emails and skype meetings at 11 at night. She didn't have time for romance. Kara, oddly, seemed so perfectly find with that, often willing to take over or assist, but how was Cat comparable to a stunningly beautiful superhero?

Cat wasn't getting any younger. Supergirl on the other hand, would still be in her prime when everyone on this planet was dead and gone. With an estimated lifespan of 400 years, well, of course Supergirl beat all the odds. She was perfect. And clearly Kara had noticed. Of course, if she'd sent Kara out to interview a beautiful twenty something superhero Kara would drawn to her. How had Cat not seen that? How had Cat not foretold her own stupid, utterly stupid, mistake?

Cat drained her glass and got up, deciding to go back to bed and stare at Kara while she slept, for the time being where she still could do so without being ashamed of the fact. Before she lost Kara to a hero that seemed just as super as her namesake was. 

Cat smiled sadly as she swept into the bedroom and noticed Kara hogging the bed again, spread out widely in the centre of the bed, the blankets like a nest around her but barely useful. Cat couldn't mind in the least, as she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over the sleeping girl. Gorgeously naked, the sheets barely covering her hips, her dark blonde hair everywhere. Kara was beyond beautiful. She was unearthly beautiful. Just like Supergirl herself. Both of them were stunning, probably one point as to why they had noticed one another so damn much. 

Cat realized, within less than 24 hours, Supergirl had formed a bond with Kara that seemed beyond real. Love at first sight, quite possibly, even if they both weren't aware of it yet. Even if they both didn't know it's extent yet. Cat absentmindedly wondered if young Supergirl was just as naive to love and lust as Kara had been prior to meeting Cat. Somehow Cat figured she couldn't be. Supergirl, one the one or two odd occasions where she wasn't fighting some utterly disgusting creature, she didn't look naive and girly in her heart. Her eyes held a certain authority, that something else that spoke of hardship and cold hard truths, knowledge and experience. Cat couldn't see Supergirl, this Supergirl, being without love. Not at all. 

Gently, being as quiet as possible, Cat slipped into the bed next to Kara, and smiled when the younger girl cuddled into her side immediately as if she subconsciously knew whether Cat was near. Cat cuddled her closer, laughing lightly when Kara murmured something unintelligible and settled her head on Cat's shoulder and drifted back into sleep. Cat closed her eyes and listened to Kara's slow even breathing, commuting the feel of soft blonde hair and smooth skin to memory, in case she never got to feel it again.

''What are you doing to me, beautiful girl?'' Cat whispered after a few minutes, staring at the ceiling as car lights spanned the walls, creating shadows and streaks through the room.

\-------

Cat awoke to the sound of a very annoying alarm clock, and blinding sunlight. Cat grumbled and turned over onto her stomach, singing deeply as she buried her face into her pillow, her bed head hair falling over her forehead in a mess. 

''Turn it off, Kara. Just a few more moments.'' Cat muttered, reaching a hand out to Kara, who undoubtedly had to be awake from the ticking box too, as her side of the bed was closer to it. 

When the stupid thing kept beeping, at opened one eye and looked around, surprised when she found herself face to face with and empty bed. Cat turned onto her side groggily, looking for Kara but not finding her. Immediately, Cat's mind flicked to Supergirl, and Cat's heart flipped in fear. Where was Kara? Was she... gone? Already? Had Supergirl come at night to steal her away?

Cat sat up stock still in the sheets and gasped, then heard sounds downstairs, two voices laughing, and then heard Kara's soft voice, and relaxed, falling back into the sheets with a sigh before reaching over and finally flicking off the damn clock with a fingertip. 

''Oh my sunny Kara Danvers. You frighten me.'' Cat whispered and slipped from the bed and into the work suit she'd chosen the day before, buttoning it after a quick shower and finishing up in the bathroom and headed to the stairs. The smell that assaulted her as she came down the stairs was heavenly and made her grin. She'd gotten used to the delicious smell of French toast and strong espresso over the last few months, Kara's entirely human but entirely huge appetite making morning meals fun and regular, and tasty. 

''Morning, Cat.'' Kara whispered, peeking over the door of the fridge just long enough to whisper those words, then she was gone again, head buried in the box for food. 

Cat smirked when Kara removed a saver bag of cheese shreds and flung it to Carter, who caught it effortlessly, having waited for the throw, and immediately removed a handful and sprinkled it into the pan. Kara slid over to his side on her warm fuzzy socks and began mixing what looked like melted white chocolate in a double boiler.

''You know it isn't good to tempt the cat, right? I'm getting a bit too comfortable with all this breakfast. You're gonna make me lose my figure.'' Cat scolded playfully, walking to the balcony and through the open doors, smiling at the bright sun and it's warmth, just rising past the skyscrapers that made up the National City skyline.

Cat smirked as she heard Kara murmur something softly to Carter, who just laughed and chuckled. Something dirty, no doubt. The next thing Cat knew, Kara was beside her, gorgeous in a tight blue tank top and pale grey shorts. It stretched in all the proper places, and gave Cat serious incentive to debate calling into work to say she was unavailable. Right now, with Kara's beautiful long hair shimmering in the sunlight, Cat was literally considering it. If only to relive last night.

While she still had the chance, because who knew how long it would last?

When Kara stepped up against her and leaned in to kiss her, Cat accepted it without thought. Kara's lips settled over hers and Cat heard Kara moan softly, her full lips gently teasing Cat to kiss the girl more deeply. Cat felt Kara's hands trailing, teasing, exploring, grasping. When Kara's fingers hooked into the belt loops of Kara's dress pants, Cat all but moaned and and stepped right up against Kara, all to eager to let Kara do anything she pleased. To let Kara tease her. And of course Kara did that properly. Perfectly. And of course Kara was perfect at it. After all Cat had taught her. And Cat demanded perfection, so Kara had aimed for nothing less.

Cat would have kissed the girl forever if it was not for her son calling out that breakfast was ready. As if the sound had triggered some kind of reaction, Kara's stomach rumbled, and she giggled against Cat's lips. 

''What? I'm not enough?'' Cat asked with fake irritation, and ushered the girl inside, watching as she went to help Carter, who just blushed and focused on plating the food. Cat smiled as she remembered their first actual time, at the CatCo office, when Kara had finally made that bold move and kissed Cat in her private elevator, after catching her off guard.

That moment had shifted Cat's world so deeply off it's axis Cat had wondered for days if Kara had superpowers as well. No, she didn't. But she did know how to kiss. Kara had been the cure to aging for Cat. She'd become the drug that Cat needed to feel young again herself. But now it looked like Supergirl would get the chance at Kara's beauty next.

And why did Cat worry so? Thinking Kara would so easily be anything besides loyal? Because she'd seen heartbreak before. Twice. She saw the same moves happening again along the same board. Except for one difference. Supergirl's powers. If Cat had entertained the idea of her beautiful young assistant Kara Danvers getting pulled into the arms of someone else, she certainly hadn't expected that someone to be a superhero. Especially one as amazingly pretty as Supergirl.

\------

The morning at CatCo was all business, with Cat approving a thousand things and discounting others entirely, and Kara writing articles and proofreading random files before they got sent to the art department for adding the approved photographs, and then back to Kara to overlook and then finally back to Cat for the final approval. Everything passed in a blur now that Kara worked alongside Cat, and together they worked efficiently and well, usually getting stuff together and finished ahead of time. Which left time for the odd break of silence, a void that Kara much approved of and quickly learned to take full advantage of. Cat didn't mind in the least, happily accepting whatever sly plan Kara had concocted up.

But today, when Kara stepped aside in the office with the usual two cups of custom coffees and a smile, Cat felt none of the usual feelings that she'd come accustomed to feeling with Kara at this point whenever Kara joined her for an intimate lunch together. Well, no. She felt it like she always did. But it was drowned out today by thoughts and visions because whenever Cat saw Kara, she saw Supergirl as well, in her place, doing what Cat did. She saw Supergirl pulling Kara away, and oddly, in her mind, Kara was more than willing. Cat wished she knew why she was seeing that, and feeling so dark about all of it, because here was Kara before her, all smiles and affection, being both the perfect girlfriend/lover/assistant, as she usually was. Cat couldn't quench the feeling though. She saw Kara and Supergirl smiling at one another, grinning,t asking, laughing, and saw herself losing Kara for good.

''You have twenty minutes before you have to oversee the latest fashion spread, Catherine.'' Kara whispered, standing entirely too close to Cat as she placed the coffees on the table gently and along with the pastry bag that contained a feta wrap and a cinnamon chocolate scone. 

Cat glanced up at her, slipping off her reading glasses in the process as she turned her face up to Kara curiously. Kara usually stuck to professional references at work, Ms. Grant, Cat when she was planning some sort of sexcapade in the offices. But to call her Catherine, so openly, so blatantly, to her face, with her proximity right now, she could only be planning something truly erotic. Or maybe Supergirl was taking her away tonight and Kara was trying to say goodbye kindly.

No.

Cat couldn't think like that. Especially not now, with Kara so close, and so very inviting. 

''You taught me to never squander time and use every moment to its fullest. I say we test your theory.'' Kara said with a grin, pushing herself to sit on the desk, managing to settle over Cat's fountain pen to stop Cat from picking it up again.

''You're insatiable, Kara Danvers.'' Cat whispered, pulling the pen out from underneath Kara's thigh, and adding another cross to her cover spread images. ''We're at work, Kara.''

''Didn't stop you last week in your office ensuite shower.'' Kara noted softly, sliding closer on the desk and sliding one leg over Cat's lap, slipping her booted leg between the seat and Cat's leg. ''Why should it stop you now?''

Kara leaned back and tapped her fingers lightly over a digital keypad, entering a code she herself had created, and effectively fogging up the windows. Only half way, though, so it seemed. She was teasing again. Ah, just like Cat herself, Kara loved the utter thrill of possibly being caught. 

As the windows fogged to a silvery white, Kara leaned back on the desk, stretching out on its surface and settling herself right over Cat's work files and documents, making Cat sigh.

''Kara, there's cameras.''

''So? You have the remote in your desk drawer, along with your lexapro. You also have something else in there that I know you like, because you haven't told me to take it back yet.''

''You put it there yourself.'' Cat argued.

''And you've kept it there.'' Kara assured her again. ''I know you only keep your important things in that drawer, so it must mean something to you. I'm here now, and you still have 15 minutes to decide what to do with me as punishment for lying down all over your stuff.''

''Kara, move. I'll bring it home tonight and you can use it on me yourself. Come on, Kara. fifteen minutes is not enough. Move.'' Fifteen minutes was more than enough time for the girl and Cat knew it. A five minute supposed shower was enough. Cat didn't want to deny the girl, normally she would be all over her already, damnit, but Cat couldn't stop seeing Supergirl in her place, kissing and loving Kara just the same.

''Move me yourself.'' Kara replied softly, her voice a pure tease.

''Kara...'' Cat scolded, but her hand was already over Kara's cheap burgundy jeans, the other hand reaching under her desk and pressing the button on the remote.

''Cat...'' Kara mirrored n the same tone, but she was smiling.

Cat brought her other hand over Kara's hip, gently running her fingertips over the girl's clothing, feeling her perfect figure beneath the cardigans and blouses she loved so damn much. For a moment Cat just enjoyed touching Kara, knowing full well that a few minutes was more than enough to get the girl off, and revealed in how she managed to hide such a beautiful body underneath a cardigan and a cheap blouse. After a long moment, Cat glanced at the clock. Nine minutes.

''Stop teasing me, Catherine.'' Kara said, lifting her hips into Cat's touch.

Cat smirked and roughly pulled Kara closer to the edge of the table, making the girl's blonde hair spill from it's clip and over the desk in a beautiful wave. ''You have 8 minutes, gorgeous girl.''

\-----

24 hours later

\-----

''She's so pretty, I wish I had hair like hers, though hers is different because she's an alien, oh my god, she'S an alien but she doesn't look like one, is that what all aliens look like? cat, she's such an amazing person, so...''

''Super. You've said that 5 times in the last 5 minutes, baby.'' Cat said, watching her girlfriend practically bounce up and down beside her. Looked like the energizer bunny had gotten a steroid boost. Or in this case, a libido boost. ''Honey, why don't you grab lunch? Get yourself one of those sushi platters you like.'' Cat smiled, knowing sushi usually calmed Kara into a sleepier calm state. Something in the wasabi.

''I think I will.'' Kara purred, grabbing her purse off the sofa. ''I wonder if Supergirl likes sushi...''

Cat sighed loudly and focused back on her laptop. Another interview with the girl of steel, another Supergirl and Kara hang out, and yet, the interview wasn't finished. Well, it was. But according to Kara, Supergirl was onto and up for more, if Cat so wished, in a more private setting than a coffeehouse. Cat had suggested the office, initially, and Kara had been more than pleased, but soon Kara was begging for the penthouse. Private, where Supergirl could feel at ease. Cat knew she had to say yes. Despite her fears and her knowledge, she knew she couldn't deny Kara anything, especially this, which would provide CatCo with huge exclusive content, but Cat couldn't help but think it felt like a date. More and more


	4. Cherry Lips and Blue Corsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding another chapter. I'm sorry, I know you've been waiting for this, but I edited a lot and realized it would be too much if I kept it in one chunk now.
> 
> I hope the twist in here doesn't bother people too much, I know it may not be the expected thing after Cat's jealously here, but it's all about consent, I promise. The erotic rating begins now.

Cat relished in the feelings Kara created in her. Cat relished in the feeling of Kara touching her, loving her, wanting her. Because Cat had no idea how long she'd have this before Kara was gone. Having Kara so eager and sexy, so wanting, it was that kind of thrill that Cat hadn't felt in ages. It was exciting despite Cat's worry, even now, having Kara like this. 

Kara loved this game too, right here and now in this club, acting demure and professional even while openly flirting and teasing, even publicly kissing, there was a reason why Cat insisted upon this corner booth with the soft lighting and the darkened edges. Because Cat loved this game too. This tease, it was a thrill, a thrill of getting caught, and that felt the best. But Cat was sad despite this fun, and it was all Supergirl's fault.

It was erotic, doing this with so many a few meters away dancing and partying to the thrumming beat of club music, and Kara teased her with that same beat, fingers rhythmically moving, hiking Cat's pencil skirt up on her thigh... and stop.

Cat felt her head clear at the stop in progression from Kara's eager fingers, and Cat looked up curiously at Kara, wondering what could get her to stop. Kara rarely ever stopped this game, but it seemed her attention was caught. Cat followed her gaze to the bar, and her lips parted at the sight of a stunningly beautiful Supergirl standing there, taking a delicate sip from what looked to Cat like a chocolate martini, the house special.

Cat stared in shock at the heroine, staring blatantly, as did Kara, for about a full minute before the hero looked their way and smiled that alien grin that everyone had long fallen in love with.

Cat returned the smile politely, and tried to hide the cold that fell over her the second Kara got up to go over to Supergirl. Cat watched as Kara looked her up and down, asking if she was alright, and if Cat hadn't seen those bedroom eyes on Kara the other day with the hero, much as she'd seen on Kara mere minutes ago for herself, she may have believed that Kara was simply honestly worried for a friend. But this was Cat Grant. And Cat Grant knew better. Cat knew details, and that was what this was. There was no kindness in those blue eyes. Okay, yes there was. Kara was worried for her, about her safety, but Kara was aroused just as much. Kara wanted Supergirl, it was plain as day. Kara's as falling for the hero hard and fast, and as Kara guided Supergirl back to the table, Cat saw the same look in Supergirl's eyes, and it was heartbreaking to see it. Cat knew she would lose Kara to this heroine, and what hurt the most was not that realization, it was that Supergirl felt the same.

Supergirl was feeling it too, and Cat wasn't quite sure what to make of that. Up until now Cat was certain it was all on Kara, and had known that if Kara decided to move on, Cat couldn't do a thing. But that it was reciprocated by Supergirl, well, Cat had no words for it. And right now, like this, as Kara offered Supergirl to join them and the hero set her drink down and slid into the booth on Cat's side, well there was no way to not see what Kara saw in her, why Kara would be intrigued, and why Supergirl wouldn't be confident as fuck.

The woman was stunning, in every way and apparently she knew it because she didn't seem to mind showing off at all, if the beautiful black and blue corset was any indication, and the loose red pants, and even a pale gold shimmering headband that held back her beautiful sleek platinum hair, a thick smooth mane down her back.

Hell, even Cat had to admit to a few cursory glances, idly wondering if Supergirl was used to the attention, with her dress. Cat figured she had to be, with who she was, but Cat had to admit she'd always wondered about the girl's open attitude to her powers and her strength. Unlike Superman, this one seemed to not have a secret identity, flaunting her alien beauty, and didn't seem to care about who the fuck said anything about it. It was arousing, tempting, hot, even, such confidence. Supergirl didn't care about many, Cat knew, it was common news. But that evidently didn't include Kara. Kara, seemed to stroke Supergirl's fancy, striking her curiosity in a way very few did, unless they were in danger or hurt. 

''I hope I'm not imposing on whatever you had planned, I don't have to join you if you are on a meeting or work business or...

Cat almost wanted to say yes, that they were on here for work, so that she could get Kara back to her sexy flirty assistant that loved teasing her in public, but couldn't find the words to say it. If she made Supergirl leave, she'd make Kara sad. And Cat would never make Kara sad.

''It's fine,'' Cat said after Kara simply shook her head, and settled into her seat as Kara settled back beside her, her attention fully on Supergirl now, her smile bright and curious, 100 % Kara and 0% reporter/assistant. 

For maybe 20 minutes they talked, and Cat had to admit it was an exclusive to have Supergirl this close, so openly talking, and so Cat asked some random questions as well for her articles on the heroine. It was when Supergirl stood, quickly, hearing something, that Cat stopped, along with Kara, who again got up and walked over to her. 

Cat watched as Supergirl reached up and brushed fingers behind Kara's ear, sweeping her blonde hair away from her forehead, that Cat gasped at the sight, realizing how she'd already lost Kara to Supergirl. So easily. And so quickly. Cat heard the ambulances then, and in a spilt second only Kara was standing there, her dress ruffling in the wind the hero created, and Supergirl was at the door, her real suit on now, cape and all, and Cat shook her head in wonder. How?

''Your place, tomorrow? Like we promised at our last meeting?'' Supergirl asked softly, her eyes locked on Cat now, and then drifting to Kara.

Cat nodded simply, barely, and Kara nodded enthusiastically, happily, and Cat sighed, but couldn't stop a tiny smile from flitting to her face. Super-girl, totally. Cat would have to let Kara do this, she'd lose Kara tomorrow. To Supergirl. She only hoped Supergirl would let her watch. Because Cat loved watching.

\----------  
The next night  
\----------

''I hope you don't think I'm stealing Kara away from you.'' Supergirl spoke softly as she assisted Cat in setting the table by pouring some very expensive wine into some equally expensive flute glasses. ''I'm not doing anything of the sort. Anything you see, is Kara's doing. I simply didn't realize that you two were so attached. I'm sorry that I let Kara come on to me like that, if I had known she was with you romantically, I would have stopped her.''

''And then I would have stopped you.'' Cat countered, stopping her immaculate placing of cutlery to meet Supergirl's eyes across the table. 

''You what?'' Supergirl asked softly, setting the half empty wine bottle into a bucket of ice on the mantle nearby and turning back to help Cat with the plates.

''I would have stopped you from stopping her.'' Cat said gently, placing the rest of the cutlery in its place and moving back to the kitchen to stir the gravy that was rapidly thickening on low heat. ''You have no reason to apologize, Supergirl. You're right, in the beginning I was jealous, I can't lie about that. I was scared you would take her from me. My little 20 something beauty, of course she'd be drawn to you, you're just as beautiful as she is. But I realize now I can't stop her from this. I have to let her try this, because it's unfair for me to keep this experience from her. She has a right to explore it, and you'red the one she noticed. It's not right for me to stop her, and you have no right to apologize, because you did nothing wrong. If anything, I should be the one to say sorry, for trying to keep her from you.''

''But I do have something that I have to apologize for. You're right, I never intended to harm Kara. She's young and innocent, and I never intended to do anything to harm her. I appreciate your honesty, Ms. Grant.'' Supergirl stopped for a second, lifting a spoon and dipping it into the gravy that Cat was stirring. Supergirl brought the spoon to her lips and sighed at the flavour, whimpering happily. ''But even with this, I shouldn't be between you two.''

''I'm offering it to you.'' Cat countered curiously, watching Supergirl as she moved about the kitchen, gathering things that still needed to be set on the table. ''I'm telling you it's alright...'' Cat began slowly, curious. ''And that I won't stop you if Kara decides to take things further, and you're telling me no?''

''I'm not saying no.'' Supergirl conceded almost sadly, as if fighting it, placing her hands on the table. Her cape fell around her as she hung her head, blonde hair falling everywhere. ''I can't say I would stop her, that would be a lie.'' Supergirl continued earnestly, staring at her hands as she spoke. ''But I don't want to take Kara from you, like you said before. Even if you are allowing it, I would still be taking her pleasure for myself instead of you. What I'm saying is that, even though you're okay with Kara and I, maybe I'm not. Kara is yours.''

''Supergirl...'' Cat started, but Supergirl stopped her by walking up to her and stopping beside her, effectively making Cat look up. Cat had to look up, because she was already hooked by those stunning dark blue irises. Her beautiful face. Cat could see why Kara was interested, hell, Cat was interested as well.

''Kara is yours.'' Supergirl repeated, smiling to herself, even as Cat looked at her, transfixed, nodding in agreement. ''You have a wonderful relationship with her, and I won't come between that. I don't want to come between you two.'' Supergirl noted with finality in her dark tone, but she kept speaking, meeting Cat's eyes then. ''You two love each other and I can see that so easily, it's in her eyes every time she says your name. You chose her, she chose you, and I think it's an amazing thing that you've managed to push through what you both knew would be hundreds of people tearing you apart. I feel good knowing that you don't think I'm stealing Kara from you, but...'' you need to know everything before anything else happens here. Kara will come after me tonight, I have no doubt after the way she danced with me on your balcony earlier. She wants me, this, but... you need to know the whole deal first.''

''The whole deal?'' Cat asked, turning to look at Supergirl head on as the heroine faced her and stepped even closer, placing a hand on either side of Cat onto the crystal countertop, pinning Cat in place.

''I'm interested in more than Kara.'' Supergirl said deadpan, with a note of awe in her voice at finally letting it out. ''I saw Kara, I liked her immediately. But, and clearly you must have noticed this, I never ever agree to interviews, I must have agreed for something. I didn't know Kara before the interview, but I still agreed to do it. I agreed because it was you. I want you. I have for a long time. When I met her, I fell hard for her too, but it was you for much longer. I know you think I'm here for Kara, and I am. But I'm here for you too. 

''Me? But what could I have that would possibly interest you?''

''Call it a power dynamic if you have to, Cat, but powerful people are sexy to me, and who's more powerful than the Queen Of All Media?''

''Supergirl...'' Cat said softly as the hero stepped closer to her, sweeping platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, looking every bit the hero she was. ''Are you saying what I think?''

''What do you think?'' Supergirl asked, slipping one knee between Cat's and pushing Cat's legs apart just a bit as she stepped all the way up to the older woman, bringing her hands to Cat's waist, pulling the woman closer to her. 

''A lot of things, but if I'm correct... with the way you're holding me, looking at me...''

''I won't do anything unless you want me to. I want you, and I want Kara, and I don't mind sharing, on Krypton this was the norm, but if you aren't comfortable with it, then... it's no super secret that I like my partners hot and strong, you're the news, I'm sure you know the headlines of who I've hooked up with. On Krypton this was considered normal, but I will go if you aren't comfortable of this, of the fact that I want you too. Ms, Grant, I want both you and Kara, and I only hope you're willing to share, because I'm not sure how much longer I can stay away from that blonde vixen. But I want you involved too.''

''I'm gonna tell her you called her that, she'll love it.'' Cat said with a smile that only said yes, yes, she was interested. Cat would be lying if she said she wasn't interested in Supergirl, and hell, she'd been together with Kara for over a year now. But she wasn't blind, and Supergirl was definitely worth the fight.

Supergirl smiled then, a bright, dazzling smile, and stepped up against her and leaned in, and Cat could only nod her confirmation before Supergirl placed her lips over Cat's. 

Supergirl smiled against Cat's lips as Cat hummed her approval, a delicate hand coming up to the S crest on her chest, a perfectly manicured fingertip tracing the shape. Supergirl angled her head and kissed Cat more deeply, slipping her tongue past Cat's insistent lips, and smiled again against her lips when Cat practically purred much like an honest to god cat, and slipped her hands over Cat's pencil skirt, over her small frame, and teased the hem of her skirt, teasing smooth skin, and Cat purred again.

\----------

Kara stood frozen at the top of the stairs, glossy lips agape at seeing Cat, her Cat, being kissed by Supergirl like the world was coming to an end. For a brief second, staring blatantly, Kara felt as if she would faint, and grasped the handrail of the stairs gently, taken aback when the feeling increase tenfold, Kara shocked by the sudden cramp of arousal that shot through her belly at the sight before her.

Kara watched in silence as Cat nipped and tugged at Supergirl's cherry red lips, and licked her own, which were suddenly so very dry. Kara stared at them, hands all over each other, and wondered why she wasn't immediately grossed out, or angry, or even disgusted. She was aroused, very much so, and that shocked her more so than seeing them together even, seeing her girlfriend kiss her other crush, a superhero of all things.


	5. 3 different shades of blonde...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. I couldn't sleep because of these guys, so I have to stop with them now. Enjoy.

Kara grasped the railing with a force she didn't know she had in her fingers, and slipped to the side, her balance deserting her as another wave of arousal sept through her, and abruptly, Supergirl looked up, Cat roughly panting against her chest, a laugh bubbling up past her throat as she connected her gaze with Kara's who was staring in shock still.

Kara watched as Supergirl gently released Cat gently and walked up to her slowly, total heady intent in her dark eyes, and Cat settled back against the counter, biting her lip as a goddamned laugh bubbled up and escaped her lip. Cat looked... ravished. Already. Happily.

Kara didn't even know what to think when Supergirl settled a hand on Kara's cheek and her lips over Kara's own, only that it felt good, and that, guiltily, she'd wanted it for a while now, possibly even subconsciously since the first time they'd actually met, in that coffee shop.

Supergirl brought her other hand low on Kara's waist, onto her hip, squeezing with barely restrained power, and Kara couldn't help but lean into the kiss, bringing a hand up to Supergirl's shoulder, resting shaky nervous fingers over the cape of Supergirl's shoulders. 

When Kara opened her eyes, gasping in a shaky breath as Supergirl had moved down to kiss along her jaw and neck, licking softly at her skin, Kara's eyes locked with Cat's, who was right the beside Supergirl, hands resting on Supergirl's back, on her cape, low on her back.

Kara gasped softly when Supergirl nudged her nose under the collar of Kara's pale blue blouse, and Cat smiled slightly, biting her lip, and then turned away from them, leaving them with whatever privacy this could be. 

When Supergirl broke off her lips of Kara's now damp neck with a little wet popping sound, Kara couldn't hold back a whimper, and Supergirl smiled as she pulled Kara into the kitchen, Kara barely balancing on shaky legs. 

''You're absolutely perfect.'' Supergirl whispered, and then Kara was pressed to the side of the kitchen island and Supergirl's lips were back on hers, hard and quick, Supergirl's hand on her shoulder, holding her close.

Cat watched silently, letting Kara and Supergirl have their moment, while she regained control of her shattered libido after that kiss. Problem was that watching made it even more intense. Cat had never thought she could be so simply turned on by seeing her girlfriend kiss another woman, but there it was, right in front of her.

God it was hot.

It hit Cat like little shocks, hearing Kara's little whimpers when Supergirl nipped at her lip, teased little sucking kisses along her jaw, kissed the tip of her nose. That one always made Kara laugh, Cat knew. And watching Kara staring straight at her over Supergirl's shoulder while the heroine teased the hem of her blouse, clearly wanting it off, well, Cat nearly expired right there and then by the stove, at the mere sight of it. 

And when Supergirl lifted Kara onto the table easily, a move that brought a playful giggle from Kara, Cat tightened her grip on the handle of the wooden spoon she was stirring pasta with, mainly to ground herself from joining them. Oh she wanted to, and she would, but Supergirl and Kara deserved this, after all Cat had just found out that Supergirl was interested in her too.

When Supergirl stopped though, her hand still on Kara's thigh, Kara panting from the mere kissing, Cat gulped noticeably, staring at Supergirl's hand, perfectly manicured fingernails. 

''Join us, Catherine.'' She said, and Cat's eyes flicked to Kara, even as her fingers tapped off the switch on the stove, and Kara simply nodded. Cat swallowed again, staring at both of those stunning girls, and put her hand in Supergirl's, smiling when both of them did, and bit her lip as Supergirl pulled her closer. 

\---

Kara whimpered and Supergirl giggled against her lips while Cat teased Kara with her fingers, and Kara gasped a strangled breath when Kara broke off from her lips and leaned down to grasp the pocket of fabric of Kara's blouse in her teeth, right at her breast. The next thing Kara saw was Cat's wicked grin, and then she heard fabric ripping. Kara didn't know what part of that to combust over first, the sight of Cat nodding her approval, or Supergirl ripping her blouse off with her teeth. Kara didn't get a chance to decide when right then thrust two already wet fingers into her and bent her fingers forward. Kara's hips came off the tabletop, and Supergirl smiled, leaning in to bring her mouth over Kara's breast, nudging at the flimsy lace bra with her nose playfully. 

Kara fell back against the tabletop, lying down on it, and looked over when Cat went back to the stove, even though it was already off. She only had a second to ponder it before Supergirl was up on the table with her and turning Kara's head to eagerly kiss her. 

One of the things Cat loved about Kara, and there were thousands, was her quick responses. She was faster than Cat even, and Cat could build to an orgasm in 5 minutes or less if the foreplay was well done for her. Cat had always loved how quick she could be, and then she'd met Kara, and the girl had beaten her so often it became a challenge they both loved. Supergirl here, was figuring that out too, especially when Kara practically came off the table, still half dressed in her bra and skirt, whimpering through an orgasm that was just purely cute. 

It was hot, of course it was, Kara was hot with nearly everything she did. But this, it was her first one this evening and it was soft and sweeping and quiet. Cat settled next to Kara, at her head, and smiled at her when Kara opened her eyes and looked up at Cat, panting softly.

Supergirl sucked at her breast, and Kara gasped, shifting and bringing a hand to Supergirl's hair before the hero stopped and sat up, raking fingertips over Kara's half naked body, admiring it. 

''You're beautiful.'' Supergirl whispered, smiling.

Kara just blushed prettily, so Cat spoke up. ''She's insatiable. Purely insatiable. She never gets enough.''

''Mm, I'm starting to see that. What about you though, Cat?'' Supergirl asked, and crawled up over Kara to kiss Cat, and Kara brought her hands up to tangle in Supergirl's long platinum blonde hair, then living up onto her elbows to take the tip one of Supergirl's breasts into her mouth and suck. 

Supergirl giggled against Cat's lips and leaned closer, and Kara's hands fell eagerly to Supergirl's hips as the hero settled on her knees. Kara didn't even ask, just dug in with her nose and her tongue, pulling Supergirl as close as possible, and Cat smiled against the hero's lips even as Supergirl laughed at Kara's enthusiasm. 

''See? Insatiable.''

''I can't complain about that...'' Supergirl murmured, and Cat grinned, then smirked when she felt Supergirl's fingers tease the hem of her suit skirt, pushing it higher with every sweep back and forth, until she stopped, breaking the kiss to moan against Cat's neck as Kara licked and kissed in a way that had Supergirl shaking. 

Cat gasped when Supergirl's fingers teased up under her skirt and pressed softly over her panties, swiping back and forth. Cat whimpered, and Supergirl increased her pressure, and Cat arched into her touch, watching as Kara kept licking quickly, Cat could see her watching, glancing up ever so often, and smiled, almost laughing at how odd this situation was. And how arousing. Cat watched Kara work enthusiastically, and Cat gasped when Kara moaned and shook, barely balancing on her knees on the table,mans Cat gasped at feeling her fingers shake. The movement only made it better, more pressure, and Cat went off like the queen she was, the suddenness shocking her, making her whimper softly, and laugh as Supergirl came right after her.

Cat thought she was fast, three minutes this time, but Supergirl came right then after her, after barely any stimulation. And maybe it was her powers, maybe it was her super senses, maybe it was something utterly alien, but Cat could only watch as Kara dropped her head back to the table and licked her lips, smiling wickedly. 

Cat stood for a minute to regain her control, an orgasm standing up was no small feat, and smiled when Supergirl kissed her, a lot more roughly now. Damn, and she'd thought Kara was insatiable... 

Cat watched as Kara shifted underneath the hero and flipped onto her knees on the tabletop, kneeling to crawl closer to Cat as well, and Cat would have a heart attack at the sight of these beautiful beauties before her. What the fuck had she done to deserve this?!

''Come on girls, as much as I like this, I don't want a broken tabletop. Let's go upstairs.''

 

\--

 

Cat smiled from her place, propped up on her elbow on a soft pillow, as Kara's back arced off the bed and she practically screamed, releasing a loud strangled cry as yet another orgasm tore through her body, Supergirl whispering soft words of praise in her ear as the girl shook violently through the shocks, eyes crushed closed so hard that she was tearing from it. 

Damn, her fourth, and as strong, if not stronger than the rest. Well.

Cat watched as Supergirl trailed gentle fingers over Kara's flushed body, which was glistening beautifully with a sheen of sweat, before she let Kara rest and Cat couldn't help but languidly relax into the tangled mess of sheets as Supergirl crawled over and settled beside her, already slipping a hand between Cat's thighs. 

''Now it's your turn.'' Supergirl whispered, and Cat all but purred at the words, glancing over to Kara, who was still panting and seemed lost in between reality and dreams, in some other universe, panting like she'd run a huge marathon. 

''I think she might have seen heaven with that one.'' Supergirl said with a grin before diving in on Cat's left breast. 

Cat gasped at the sudden sensation, but laughed when Kara spoke up, her voice broken as raspy. 

''We're all going to hell after a sin like that.''

Supergirl smirked against Cat's skin, and released her breast with a wet little pop. ''If you two are coming with me, then I don't think I'll mind hell one little bit. I'd be unhappy in heaven without you two there for company.''

The way Supergirl said company was so plainly obvious that Cat nearly came again from that itself, let alone Supergirl's fingers, which were thrusting at an almost inhuman speed inside her, building her quickly to another strong orgasm so fast Cat didn't think it was humanly possible. 

But then again, who was Cat to say what was possible when Super-freaking-girl was your lover. 

 

\----

''Fuck, yes!'' Now it was Supergirl's turn to curse, with Kara buried between her legs happily and Cat keeping busy at her chest, both working in tandem to make Supergirl lose her alien mind. And that was probably a stupid idea, if Supergirl lost control of all those powers, Cat didn't want to think about remodelling costs... but this was distracting enough. Supergirl's powerful moans, her twitching body whenever Kara made that loud sucking sound and licked quickly, or when Cat bit a little bit just to tease...

Supergirl came with a silent scream, her back off the bed, hands ripping through the sheets like paper, and just when Cat thought it was over, maybe several seconds where she just stayed silently frozen, something started again, making her moan loudly, shaking as she came again from no touch whatsoever. Kara had sat back at this point and was watching, enraptured, even as she cleaned off her fingers, licking each one clean meticulously. 

Twice more, it just happened, and Cat was starting to wonder about alien orgasms and the science behind it, and if this was normal, when Supergirl fell back to the sheets for a 4th time, laughing beautifully as finally the shocks seemed to subside somewhat.

Cat relaxed into the sheets, peaceful after 3 good, strong orgasms, and smiled as she watched her kittens continue playing together. Why had Cat ever worried? About something as silly as a battered relationship, or about Supergirl being anything except loyal with her friendship towards Kara, whatever that entailed. Or even about the chance of this not being possible?

Cat smiled at the idiocy of such thoughts now, watching Kara and Supergirl playing with each other leisurely, knowing full well that if at any point she wished to join the two girls, they would happily include her.

Cat was more than happy to watch them play. Seeing her two beautiful girls kissing every inch of each other, it was more arousing than Cat had ever thought possible. Cat watched as Kara kissed her way down in between Supergirl's entirely super breasts, flicking her tongue over a pert nipple, and Cat brought her own fingers between her own thighs as she watched, teasing gently. Because seeing her Kara Danvers so excited for another woman, and seeing Supergirl react to her every lick and kiss so wantonly, so blissfully, Cat bit her lip as she pushed two fingers inside herself. 

Hearing Supergirl moan when Kara pushed 3 fingers deep inside her... fuck, Cat could come from that face alone, Supergirl's eyes closed as she arched her back to Kara's perfect touch, silvery blue eyeshadow glinting in the light, glitter on her long lashes... and hearing Kara whimper when Supergirl reciprocated the move, Cat dug her fingers deeper into herself, sighing at her own touch. Hmm, a 4th orgasm didn't sound so bad right now...

"Join us, Catherine..." Supergirl purred, much like a Cat herself, and extended her hand to the older woman, fingers outstretched, totally inviting, and Cat bit her lip in anticipation. An invitation from Supergirl... 

Cat had never been one to refuse a good offer, so she slipped her fingers through Supergirl's and crawled closer, leaning into Kara and bringing Kara's lips over hers gently, even while feeling Supergirl trail her hand down Cat's back and over her hips, teasing as she tickled lower, slipping in between her legs, Cat smiled against Kara's lips as Kara continued to touch Supergirl, fingers busy even as she kissed Cat. Multitasker. Cat had definitely thought the girl well.

But there was something to be said for kissing Cat Grant, and when Kara decided to get her hands involved, Supergirl pouted prettily, stretching for a minute now that nobody was touching her, and then sat up and ran a hand through her mess of long blonde hair, smiling at the two women as Kara moaned against Cat's lips, Cat's hands already busy, discovering and searching. 

 

 

\----

 

Cat walked around the kitchen leisurely, checking mail on her laptop and checking into random messages from Catco and staff, while she kept a casual, lazy eye on Kara and Supergirl, who were still together, now having moved from the hallway against the wall, to the sofa, to the floor in front of the fireplace, and now, finally, on the carpeted floor in the living room, on a bed of blankets and comforters that Supergirl had retrieved from the bed at some point.

Cat was happy almost to be disincluded at this point, because despite her passion for both of the girls a few meters away, she had to be conscious. She was 47, and 5 insane orgasms, while undoubtedly healthy, was pushing her heart rate. And besides, cat was more than content, having been sated by the two stunning girls, to let them play together. As long as she could watch, of course. Cat loved watching as much as playing, and right now, she smiled into her coffee mug as she heard Kara groan loudly as another deep orgasm tore through her. That was her 6th, and cat grinned. While Cat loved to make Kara come apart, and Kara had never once stated that she was not entirely pleased with their sexual moments, Cat knew, even if Kara didn't admit it, that she was holding back. That Kara was saying she was done even when she wasn't, noting Cat's energy waning. 

Cat was happy that this, inviting Supergirl into their power relationship, whatever that was, had been the best choice Cat had made in ages. Because she knew that while Kara was more than happy, she needed someone that could satisfy her sexually. Someone that could, for once, exhaust Kara fully. And Cat couldn't do that entirely, with Kara being so young and having such stamina. But Supergirl was doing her job right, if that groan had been any indication. 

But now everything a room over was oddly silent, and cat decided it best to go check on her two girls, just in case. What she found stunned her, walking into the doorway of the living room. Supergirl sat there, in the middle of the floor/nest that they'd kind of made for themselves, smiling as she looked down at Kara, who was having honest to god trouble keeping her eyes open, she was entirely sleepy. 

"No more. Please. I can't." Kara said softly, barely speaking, and Cat smiled, knowing those words were truth, watching Kara yawn with a little whimper, shifting in the sheets.

"I'll let you sleep." Supergirl whispered, leaning down to capture Kara's lips in hers, her teeth teasing softly. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

Kara giggled and tugged at the sheets, turning over to curl deeper into the nest she had, and closed her eyes, her eyes on Cat as she smiled happily, watching Supergirl stop next to her girlfriend, speaking softly. Kara didn't hear any of it, to tired to listen, and closed her eyes to the boneless feeling rolling through her, knowing nobody in this house would be bored while she slept. 

\-------

"I'm just glad she finally got exhausted. I know I couldn't push her that far." Cat said, settling back onto the sofa, completely and totally nude, watching the TV play the late night news. They'd spent 4 hours with none stop sex. Well, that was a new record even for Cat. And then Supergirl had come downstairs to make sure the food was off and Cat and Kara followed, and soon they were back on the kitchen counter, feeding each other the reheated dinner, something they all found tasted a lot better when multiple orgasms were involved in the mix. 

"She loves you with all her heart, you know that, right?" Supergirl whispered, smiling as Cat watched her play with herself still, her fingers lazy under Cat's admittedly hungry gaze. Still hungry after such a high number of orgasms. Cat had lost count after 5.

"I know. I'm happy that you came into our lives though, because she does need that kind of stimulation. I always felt as if I was letting her down somewhat, even if I never actually said it. She needs someone her own age to play with, and eventually I realized it would be stupid of me to try and keep you away from her. I didn't want you with her. I was afraid, that you would take her away from me. I was wrong to be so cautious. I should have trusted Kara, and you, and I didn't. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." Supergirl said gently, shifting onto her knees and crawling up to Cat on the sofa, leaning in to kiss Cat's earlobe, then whisper into her ear. "Don't you dare apologize for loving her so much. I can't explain how it feels to be included in such a perfect relationship. I feel like I'm flying without actually flying. It's a wonderful feeling for someone like me, someone who has to ground herself."

"You are... you're so... celestial. You forgive so simply, promise so easily. How?" Cat asked softly, meeting dark blue eyes that glittered brightly in the light from the fireplace. She was stunning, like a dream, and Cat reached out on hand to her strong arm, tracing hidden muscles under super soft, silky skin.

"I'm from the stars." Supergirl said simply, shrugging. "We had no lies, no secrets. On Krypton nobody had secrets, nobody lied. We believed in universal acceptance, not deceit. I know on Earth, that's kind of hard to grasp. That's why i became Supergirl. To help, to change, to try and make a difference. And to remember. Because I'm the only one who still remembers."

"That's... heroic. It really is. You're angelic. Right now, you look so... literally like an angel. I almost think this is a dream. To have you here, and Kara. You're both so special to me, so amazing, and I can't believe it."

"Then let me make you feel it." Supergirl said gently, whispering, and crawled over Cat's lap, taking her coffee mug from her hands and setting it gently on the nightstand before turning her hands back to Cat, spread out like a canvas before her. Supergirl leaned in and touched her nose to Cat's, who smiled at the cheeky show of this, and then caught Cat's lip in hers, not biting but tugging barely, her hands settling on Cat's hips and holding on barely as Supergirl started to rock back and forth on her hips.

Cat smiled at her, letting her head fall back onto the top of the sofa as Supergirl lifted up and kissed her again, fingers flying, her super speed definitely coming in handy for something like this.  
\--------------

Next morning  
\--------------  
Cat woke up first, wondering idly what time it was even before she opened her eyes, before groaning and looking about, her vision blurry in the bright light of the mid morning sun streaming through the windows. Cat licked her dry lips and swallowed past the dryness in her throat, and decided she needed coffee. Now. Strong. Espresso. That was it.

Cat tried to lift up and slammed right back down, realizing right then that the weight on her lap was long legs from Kara, who was wrapped around her like a vine, and Supergirl's head on her shoulder, one hand reached across her lap to intertwine with Kara's fingers over Cat's stomach. Cat thought for a second, a disbelieving laugh bubbling up past her throat at the sight, and leisurely reached for her coffee cup, still on the nightstand, and looked inside. Hmm. Cold americano. Cat thought about disentangling herself from the two beautiful girls on either side of her to make herself a new cup, but took a tentative sip of the bitter coffee, decided it wasn't all that awful, and sat back with a laugh, pulling her two playgirls closer, hugging them both to her chest. 

Cat reached out with her foot, tapping at the TV remote, and eventually hit the right button, and the NCP news came on, footage of Kara, Cat, and Supergirl, together in town, sitting at a local coffee shop, talking. Cat smiled, unable to resist preening just a bit, and smiled like the queen that she really was, ruling the media again, and sighed, pulling her two kittens as close as she could. Cat reached up and brushed stray hairs off of Supergirl's face, and same with Kara, and smiled brightly when they both shifted, snugging closer, hands still held together. Damn. Now everything was perfect.

I'm ending this here, at this so sweet moment. Honestly, while I could write on, I could write another chapter, I'm leaving it here for now. I have felt such love for this story, it means so so much to me, and I truly hope that you like it the way I do. Let me know your thoughts, and if you really want to, message me or hit my ask box on tumblr at superkaralovesfanfiction and tell me what you'd like to see happen. I'm always up for prompts and requests, even for artwork now, so feel free. 

Otherwise, I love hearing everything you have to say, so feel free to comment or kudos this, I know some have really felt good about the first two chapters. Love you guys-superkara


End file.
